Most of GFCIs on the market are in the form of receptacles. Such GFCI receptacles are generally adapted for securely mounting on walls of a building. However, the GFCI receptacles may not be suitable for certain situations, such as car-washing shops, and field construction sites where a wet condition may exist and mobile electrical equipments may be used.
Although there are several types of GFCI plugs on the current market, they all rely on an electromagnetic coil to produce an electromagnetic force to maintain the GFCI plugs in its “ON” state when powered. When a circuit fault occurs, an integrated circuit (hereinafter “IC”) within the GFCI plugs will generate a signal to cut off the power to the electromagnetic coil so as to set the GFCI plugs in its “OFF” state. Electric energy is consumed for the GFCI plugs to remain in its normal operation. Thus great relevance would be gained if an energy-saving GFCI device is designed.
Additionally, certain components of the GFCIs such as a metal oxide varistor (hereinafter “MOV”) often fail due to the exposure to the nature, for example, in extreme high and/or low temperatures. The GFCIs on the market do not have a self-diagnosing function. It may present potential hazard if certain components of the GFCIs are failed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.